Dark Ginny
by LylyWeasley
Summary: Seventh year, on the way to the last battle. Ginny is torn between Harry and Tom. HBP has happened. She falls for the Tom in Voldemort but still falls for the Harry in Tom. So she chooses Tom and becomes evil... for now.
1. Dark Romance

"I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ginny protested.

"No!" Harry said hotly. "It's too dangerous."

They stood in silence for a moment. Ginny glared at Harry and he glared right back.

"Alright," Harry lamented. "You can come but… you know Voldemort. He manipulates. Don't be drawn in by him."

"That was five years ago!" Ginny snapped.

"But, it was more than possession that held you. It was more like… passion."

"I was a stupid girl. It's all behind me now."

"I hope so," Harry said. "I hope so."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered Hogwarts and saw that it was deserted. The potraits had been removed, dust was layered on everything, and the ceiling was crumbling.

"I always thought that Hogwarts would last forever." Hermione gasped, taking in the paper peeling from the walls.

"Me too." Ron agreed.

"I did too. But when Dumbledore…" Harry hesitated, not wanting to say 'died.' "Yeah. Then I knew that nothing lasts." he sighed.

Ginny said nothing. Hogwarts had held some of the worst times for her. It had been crumbling for her since her first year. She hadn't ever really loved Hogwarts. This place was where she had set a monster free, lost Harry, been ridiculed by her brothers, and… she hated to admit it, lost Tom.

Suddenly a flash of red light hit a pillar and it toppled over along with half the ceiling.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

Ginny ran to her left and found herself in the deserted Great Hall. All of the tables had been removed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. The doors behind her suddenly slammed and she looked down at the other end of the Hall. There was a figure in a black cloak walking, no, gliding towards her.

Ginny tried to open the doors but it wouldn't budge. She took out her wand and cried,

"Alohomora!"

She tried again to open the doors, but they were clamped shut.

"Alohomora! Alohomora!" she shouted. Nothing she tried worked.

Ginny slid down the wall and slumped on the floor as the figure got a foot away from her. She looked up at the hooded head as the figure slipped it back. Ginny shuddered. It was Voldemort. The snake-like features. The hands and fingers like spiders. Voldemort took out his wand and took aim. But, in the split second before, their eyes met. Those eyes. The red, snake eyes. Ginny knew those eyes, they used to be a vibrant shade of green. They used to make her melt where she stood. Then, instead of Voldemort's snake-like face, she saw the face of a handsome young man. He had black hair, hollowed out cheeks, and a strong jaw.

"Tom?" Ginny asked. She saw the eyes soften. Almost as though reminded of a forgotten memory.

"G-Ginny?" Tom said confused, his face almost looking human.

Ginny stood up and put her hand on Tom's cheek.

"I thought you had forgotten me." He said.

"I could never forget you." Ginny soothed.

"Come with me my empress." Voldemort hissed putting his hand in her hair.

Harry burst in just then and stared. Appalled by what he was seeing.

"G-Ginny?" Harry stammered.

"Harry…" Ginny warned. "Get out of here NOW!" she shouted, advancing on him with her wand. Harry shook his head in disbelief and ran.

Ginny looked into Tom's eyes and they kissed in the dying light.


	2. Dark Marriage

Ginny married Voldemort and she was content. She ruled with Tom. The deatheaters treated her with respect. For the first time in her life, Ginny was respected, even feared.

"My dear," Voldemort said. "You rule with Satan on a throne in hell. You have the power people only dream of. What do you think of it?"

"It's all I ever dreamed of Tom. Thank you, love." Ginny cooed.

Two months after their marriage, Ginny found out that she was pregnant. She was so proud. When she told Tom, he picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her lips.

"Think of it… The heir to the Riddle line. Salazar Slytherin's blood line will never die! Dearest, I am ready. I will face Potter." Voldemort growled.

"Dear NO! Please… not now. Can't you just be happy that you will have a son?" Ginny pleaded.

"You still have feelings for the boy!" Tom shouted. He roared and smashed a table with his fist. He pinned Ginny to the wall by her throat. "My deatheaters cannot have a queen with mixed loyalties. You're either with me… or you die."

"Do not threaten me…" Ginny hissed, whipping out her wand. "I am your wife! And I have never wavered in that decision."

Voldemort let go of her looking shocked.

"Fine. I will wait. But, only long enough so that I know that my wife and son will be safe." he spat.

Months went by and you could start to see that Ginny was breeding. But, she lost none of the evil that she had when she first married Voldemort. One day, Ginny was sitting, looking out at the scenery, with her hands resting on her stomach. Tom came up behind her and turned her around with his hands clamped down on her shoulders.

"I don't care what you say. I've waited long enough. I will get Potter!" Tom shouted.

"Alright… I won't stop you. But, what if we waited… maybe our son will have powers…" Ginny started, her words cut short by Voldemort's scream of fury.

"Ginevra! This infuriates me! You keep on stalling. I think that there's something you're not telling me."

"You're right Tom." Ginny said cooly. "There is something I'm not telling you. It's that I care about my husband and I would like to be there when he achieves his greatest victory!" her voice rose from a whisper to a scream.

Voldemort screamed and slammed his fist against the wall. Then, he stormed out of the room.

"Harry, you could've saved me. Why didn't you kill Voldemort when you had the chance?" Ginny asked accusingly.

"I told you not to come." Harry cried. "I'm sorry…so…so sorry."

"Harry! Mate! Wake up!" Ron shouted, slapping him.

Harry sat up, leaned against Ron and started to sob. He let all of his feelings out in a rush of tears.

"I did it, I lost her! All… all my fault…" Harry choked, soaking Ron's shirt.

"It's not your fault mate. It's his. That's why you have to fight him and get my sister…back." Ron said as he cried into Harry's shoulder.

"Why?" Ron asked. "How and why?"

"How?" Harry answered. "By making her see the part of him she loves. Tom Riddle. Why? She was an important pawn to get to me last time…I guess he knows what works."

Hermione came in just then, saw them huddled together, and sat by them.

"Mrs. Weasley says that breakfast is ready…If you're hungry.." Her voice faded away as she put her hands on their shoulders. "We'll get her back. Don't worry. We will."


	3. Dark Life

Ginny was walking around searching for Tom. It had been a week since she had last seen him. She turned a corner and ran into Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm very sorry, my lady. But, what are you doing, wandering around alone." He asked, bowing to her.

"I, Lucius, am searching for my husband… Would you know where he is?" Ginny asked, curtsying back.

"Oh, yes, lady, I do. He took Bellatrix, Avery, Rookwood, and Snape to go destroy Potter. I was left here to take care of you, mistress."

"What!?" Ginny shrieked. "Why did he not speak to me of this? I am his wife!"

"He said that he did not want to worry you. He also didn't want your hormones getting in the way." Lucius responded.

"Urgh!" Ginny exclaimed. She stomped off to her room. She sat down on the bed. _How could he? _She thought. _I'll just have to go after him!_

She hopped off the bed and decided to disapparate to the place that he would go to look for Harry. Hogwarts.

_One, two, three!_ Ginny thought, turning on the spot.

Ginny was at the entrance to the Great Hall where she could hear bangs and shouts from within. She peeked inside and saw the most horrible sight. Tom had his back to her with his wand poised at Harry. Bellatrix, Avery, Rookwood, and Snape were standing behind him laughing. Ron and Hermione lay unconscious behind Harry at the other end of the hall. He had his wand also. In the second when she looked at him, he looked up. Their eyes met and Harry smiled. Then, he dropped his wand. Ginny knew what he was going to do and shook her head. She could see tears in Harry's eyes. He nodded and closed his eyes…

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

Ginny's scream never left her. The blast of green light hit Harry squarely in the chest.

Ginny ran to Harry as he fell.

"No…" She whispered. He looked so peaceful. He had a slight smile playing on the corners of his lips. Then, Ginny felt as if something were being lifted off her. She looked down at herself and saw her stomach, showing that she was five months pregnant.

"What have I done?" Ginny gasped with tears in her eyes. She put her face in her hands and cried until she could hear Voldemort's footsteps and knew he was right behind her.

"My dearest. What's done is done. Now you will bear me a son and I will never have to worry about your love for that Potter boy again. You will rule this world with me as my Dark Queen." he hissed.

Ginny turned and spat at his feet. "The only reason I ever did this is because you enchanted me. I will never be your queen! I HATE YOU! Get out of my sight!" she yelled as more hot tears slid down her cheeks.

"You may be rid of me now…" Voldemort said slyly. "But, you will come back to me…Or I will find you. I will have you as my queen."

With that, he and his deatheaters disapparated. Ron and Hermione were stirring behind Ginny and soon they woke up and saw her.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, taking her in his arms. "Harry…" he whispered, seeing his best friend dead. Hermione caught sight of Harry, started to sob, and leaned into Ron's shoulder.

"Ron…" Ginny said. " I'm so sorry. I was enchanted. And now…now…Harry's dead and Voldemort's son will be born through me."

"Shh…shh…" Hermione soothed, also taking Ginny in her arms. "It'll be okay. We'll take you back to the Burrow. You can have your son there and Voldemort won't ever get his hands on him."

"But, mum and dad… They won't want me in the house after they hear what I've done." Ginny cried.

"It's not your fault. They'll love having you back." Ron said, chuckling a bit. "I missed you sis."

"Oh Ron! I missed you too. And you Hermione. I also missed Harry. I just couldn't get free of what was holding me. I'm sorry." Ginny said.

"Come on." Hermione said, standing up and sheltering Ginny in her arms. "Let's go home."

Ron picked up Harry's body and they disapparated back to the Burrow.


	4. Dark Letter

Ron buried Harry in the woods behind the Burrow. Neither Hermione nor Ginny wanted to see it. Hermione stayed with Ginny at the house and braided her hair.

"I feel like a little girl again…" Ginny sighed.

"Oh Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said, running into the kitchen with her husband. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Mum!" Ginny said hugging both her parents. "I'm glad to be home. I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Oh sweetie!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry now."

"You're home." Mr. Weasley said also kissing his daughter.

"Thanks mum…Thanks dad."

Ginny stayed at the Burrow for three months and thought no more about Voldemort. But, one evening her guilt was bearing down on her too much to bear. So, she took her cloak and went into the woods to visit Harry.

She kneeled by the gravestone and started to cry silently. Ever since the enchantment on her had been lifted, she was always tired and weak.

_What I'd give for you to be here right now…_ Ginny thought looking at the gravestone.

Then she noticed something odd. There was an envelope at the foot of the stone and it had her name on it. When she opened it, her heart stopped, it was from Harry.

Dear Ginny,

If you are reading this, then I am dead. And you are probably Voldemort's wife. If you were to see me right now, you would reach out to my face. Feeling for high cheek bones, for the strong jaw, but they aren't there. I'm not Tom. You hate me. I know you think you still love me, but only because I look like Tom. But it doesn't matter. You have to let me go. It's up to you.

Tom. He's what caused all of this.

So now I write to you from a world that isn't heaven or hell, but a middle world where the doomed live. We are all condemned to solitude for the rest of eternity. But right now, I miss you. I loved having you there. I miss it all. Loving you, kissing you, making sure no one caught us.

So here I write this letter you might never get. I told Ron to put it on my grave just in case you came to visit. But who said you would? But here I am, writing a letter that you will only see by chance, yearning for a love that will never come back. But I know that even though I'm not Tom, you still love me because of my heroic ways. It will be there forever.

The reason I had to die is because I knew his plan. I destroyed the Horcruxes. But there was one more, one he didn't count on. Me. He knew he would have to kill me. So he had a back-up plan. He was going to use your son once he was born and make one to replace me once I died. But right now, without your son, he is vulnerable. You can kill him. For good. Just keep him away from your son.

Yours always,

Harry James Potter

Ginny looked up from the letter in shock. That's why Harry seemed so ready to die. It was all her fault. If she hadn't been expecting the replacement horcrux Harry would still be alive. She whipped out her wand, ready to kill herself and the life that grew inside her.

"Avada!...Av-Avada…" She couldn't do it. She just couldn't kill the innocent baby inside her. She couldn't help who his father had been. She would just have to raise him to be good. She would.

It started to rain. Ginny pocketed the note and went back to the house where she stared out the window, watching the lightning part the skies.


	5. Dark Night

During the middle of the night Ginny felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and went to find her mother.

"Mum?" Ginny said, coming into her parent's room.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sitting up in bed.

"I-I think I'm… going into…" she couldn't even finish because she fainted.

Mrs. Weasley got out of bed, woke up Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley, carried Ginny back into her room, and set her on the bed.

"Oh goodness!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "We don't have time to get her to St. Mungo's, we'll just have to deliver the baby here. Arthur, Ron, hold Ginny's hands. Hermione, help me."

"Mum?" Ginny asked, slowly waking up. " What's happening to me?"

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley answered. "The baby's coming. I'm going to need you to stay awake."

After thirty minutes of coaching and screaming, Hermione said, "I see hair…Oh, he's a red-head. Come on Ginny."

"Come on Ginny. You can do it." Ron said, patting her hand.

After twenty more minutes, Mrs. Weasley finally held up a beautiful baby boy. He had a little tuft of red hair atop his head and he had green eyes with a glint of scarlet. But, he looked just like a Weasley boy.

"Oh," Ginny cooed. "He's beautiful. May I hold him?"

"Of course dear, he's your son." Mrs. Weasley said, handing him to her.

Ginny took him in her arms and looked into his bright eyes. The reminded her of Harry's eyes except for the ring of scarlet around his pupils.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked together.

"His name is Harry. Harry James Weasley. It's a perfect name for him." Ginny beamed at her son.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking at his nephew.

"Yes it is." Hermione smiled, clinging to Ron's shoulder.

Ginny would never let her son out of her sight. The only thing missing from Harry's life, in Ginny's opinion, was a father. She finally started dating again when Harry was about five months old. But, things were getting worse and worse in the wizarding world. Voldemort had an army of giants and dementors. No one really went outside anymore. One day Ginny made up her mind. She knew what she had to do.

"Ginny, wha-?" Ron gasped when Ginny came in and put baby Harry in his arms.

"Please, you and Hermione take care of him till I get back. I know what I have to do. I'm going to face him. Kill him." Ginny said defiantly, walking out of the room.


	6. Dark Fading

"Ginny, my love, you have returned. As I knew you would." Voldemort said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes Tom, I have, but not for you to take me back." Ginny snarled, taking out her wand.

"Oh love, is this really wise? After all… I want to see my son."

"You shall never touch him!" Ginny spat.

"Fine then…Crucio!" Voldemort shouted before Ginny could do anything to protect herself.

Pain beyond pain shot through her. She wished she were dying, for the pain to end. _I'm sorry Harry…_ she thought. _I cannot do this… I have failed you._

_No._ said Harry's voice in her head. _You can do this! Do this for me. For Ron and Hermione. For your parents. For your son._

"Yes!" Ginny shouted aloud. The pain was suddenly gone and she stood up with her wand raised.

"What?" asked Voldemort perplexed.

"FOR MY SON! FOR HARRY!" Ginny screamed. She didn't know which Harry she meant but it gave her strength. "Crucio!" she shouted.

Voldemort collapsed, writhing with pain. Screaming and twitching.

"I know your vulnerable. No Horcruxes right now. Nothing for you to fall back on. I thought there was something in you I loved! But no! I only loved the resemblance of Harry in you. Your fowl, evil, twisted and I will love you once you're dead! And as for my son. I'll make sure he never knows his father! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny shrieked as all her rage came out in one blow.

Voldemort was still shrieking in pain when the curse hit him. His body hit the floor with a loud thud. Ginny was so relieved that tears came in her joy. It was finally over. She had won.

When she disapparated back to the Burrow, she ran, took Harry from Ron's arms, and showered him with kisses as the reality of it finally sank in. He was gone. Voldemort was gone. Forever.

Three months after Voldemort was defeated, all the deatheaters had been entombed in Azkaban along with the dementors, giants, and all other creatures that had gone to the dark side. Two months after that, Ginny was married to Colin Creevy. He wasn't weird anymore, he was handsome and sophisticated. But, she and Harry still kept the name Weasley. Colin loved Harry as if he were his own son. She and Colin had one daughter and named her Nora. She was five years younger than Harry and took after Colin with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Ron and Hermione were married soon after and Ginny had three nieces and two nephews from them. Not to mention all the nieces and nephews she got from the rest of her brothers.

One day many years after Voldemort's defeat, Ginny went back to the house that she had lived in with Tom. She went into her old room and found a piece of parchment on the bed. She unfolded it and saw that it said,

I love you

- Tom

Ginny immediately threw it in the fire. She didn't want to remember that horrible time in her life. What it had cost her… What it had cost Harry….

Harry… the Boy-Who-Lived… and his lightning bolt scar…


End file.
